


The Ovate Seen

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Caretaking, Falling In Love, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Vernon headlong crashed into a Acorn tree in Conwy, North Wales due to a speeding Mercedes Benz, he gets seen in hospital by Ovate best friend, Boo Seungkwan
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Cymry Paganaith [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Kudos: 9





	The Ovate Seen

**Author's Note:**

> A few reference notes:
> 
> Conwy actually exists, as does it's avenue of honour in Caernarvonshire, Wales, which is the former kingdom of Gwynedd.  
> A Ovate is a Welsh Pagan Doctor, essentially  
> And, yes, I've written Verkwan!

He hadn't meant for it to happen. But it just had. Vernon had been riding his bicycle down the avenue of honour coming into Conwy, a speeding Merc came along, and next thing he knew, he had crashed head-long into a Acorn tree. As the Merc sped away, he heard a Irish Jazz cover of "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Cunt, Vernon thought bitterly. He wasn't hurt as such. He had had a helmet on. Just very shocked. He heard a stream of indigenous language he didn't speak come from behind him. A skinny woman with features that looked Danish - particularly the white-grey tone if her hair - rather than Indigenous Cymry climbed out if a Toyota Hilux. Next thing Vernon knew, he and his sande bike were being loaded up into the tray with a wolf-like dog for company ad the woman gave him a lift into Conwy. 

Vernon nearly died as they drove down the high-street, and he was seen by his best friend who was just coming out of the local grocers , his infant niece on his hip and a set if bulging blue and white striped soft plastic shopping bags in his other hand. Vernon had just enough time to see Seungkwan's mouth move to the words, "What the fuck?" 

The woman I'm the Toyota Hilux took him straight to the local clinic, and, a few minutes later, Seungkwan came into the Doctors office that Vernon had been put into by the receptionist a few moments before. Seungkwan sat down on a black leather stool by the surgeries bed. 

"I leave you alone for one day to look after Shannon and you - what happened?" Seungkwan asked. Vernon explained. 

"Right, that's it, I'm calling Howell." Vernon looked down to the baby suddenly put into his arms as Seungkwan left her with him so he could call the local bobby to report a serious case of "fuckheads behind the wheel". 

Seungkwan left his niece in care of the receptionist who knew his brother and sister-in-law and had five little ones of her own and came in the ambulance with Vernon to the nearest proper hospital. Vernon had two hours of scans, and was to be kept in for over-night monitering. He went through the accident with policeman Howell, and tried but to be intimidated by the huge man's nasty-looking face and alpha male dominance of all in the room.

After Howell left, Vernon lay silently in the hospital bed with Seungkwan sitting in a chair beside. Seungkwan asked him if he actually wanted to stay in a hospital bed overnight. Vernon shook his head. Seungkwan told Vernon to leave it to him, and, ten minutes later, Seungkwan cans back with a cab waiting out front and told Vernon they could go.

"But you have to come back to my ysbyty." Seungkwan told Vernon on condition. The ysbyty was a Pagan Ovates clinic. "Or my home." 

Vernon agreed to go to Seungkwans home. It had been a couple of weeks since Vernon had properly spent time with Seungkwan. Mostly because Seungkwan had been busy with Ovate duties and his brothers baby. Vernon enjoyed Seungkwan's company. Seungkwan's home had a spare bedroom, but not a spare bed. Vernon slept with Seungkwan. They lined up books along the centre-line of the double bed, as though they were little children, but within forty minutes of them both going to sleep, the books were kicked everywhere off the bed and onto the floor.

Vernon woke up the next day, wrapped around Seungkwan's body. He gazed down at the still sleeping Seungkwan. He wasn't sure if it meant anything, but it felt like everything. 


End file.
